jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
XR and Courtney's Wedding
This is a future story that involves the wedding of Courtney Elison and XR, now alicorns. The Justice Guardians, Team Berk, The Te Xuan Ze Adventure Crew, and other toons attending the wedding. Plot: When Jaden, Jeffrey, Hiccup and their friends receive an invitation to XR's and Courtney's wedding, they try their best to make this royal wedding perfect for the romantic couple. But, Zak, Anakin, Ahsoka, Jaden, Jeffrey, and Hiccup notice something strange about the bride. Can they expose this imposter and save the world? Trivia: * Tammy, Xion, and Snowflake will be the flower girls * The girls will be Courtney's bridesmaids * The boys will be XR's groomsmen * Courtney's Raichu will be the ring bearer * Ahsoka will be Courtney's Maid of Honor, Zak and Anakin will be Courtney's Men of Honor. * Princess Celestia will be providing over the ceremony. * Queen Chrysalis will guest star in this. Songs: * This Day Aria (sung by Courtney and Queen Chrysalis) * Love is in Bloom (sung by Twilight Sparkle) Scenes: The Big News *(A Pidgeot flies to the Justice Guardians estate and lands on the mailbox with a message tied onto it's talon) *Pidgeot: Pidgeot! Pidg! Pidg! (Translation: Telegram for the Justice Guardians! Telegram for the Justice Guardians!) The REAL Wedding * (XR is standing at the end of the aisle with Princess Celestia and Courtney's Raichu) * Adult XR: Man, I'm SO nervous!!! * Zak: It's okay, XR. We're here for you. * (The music starts) * Zak: *whispers to XR* It's starting! * (Xion, Tammy, and Snowflake come in and throw flower petals down the aisle, the bridesmaids and groomsmen enter and walk down the aisle) * Adult XR: *thinks to himself* What am I doing here? Why am I here? * (XR suddenly gasps on seeing Courtney in her wedding dress) * Adult XR: She's like an... angel...! * Zak: Easy there, tiger! Save it for the honeymoon! * (Courtney walks down the aisle as the bird Pokemon hold up her robe as she reaches the end of the aisle and stands right next to XR) * Princess Celestia: Friends, Family, Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Courtney Lee Elison- * Adult Courtney: Princess Courtney is fine. * Princess Celestia: Hm. The union of Princess Courtney and Space Ranger XR. The strength of their love is undeniable, that these two are meant to be together in holy matrimony. If anyone doesn't want these two to be together, let them speak or forever hold their peace. * (No one says a word) * Princess Celestia: In this case, do you Princess Courtney take this colt to be your lawfully-wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death you part? * Adult Courtney: I do! * Princess Celestia: And do you XR take this princess to be your lawfully-wedded wife, in sickness and in health until death you part? * Adult XR: I do... with all my heart! * Princess Celestia: In this case, may we have the rings please? * Raichu: *holds up the rings on a pillow* * (The rings are put on their horns) * Princess Celestia: By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride. * (The two of them share a kiss to commemorate their marriage as the crowd gives a thunderous applause for the married couple) * Zak: Good job, Courts. I'm proud of you! * Lapis: *whispers to Rainbow Dash* Rainbow Dash, that's your cue! * (Rainbow Dash zooms off and performs a Sonic Rainboom as Courtney and XR see it) * Rainbow Dash: Best... wedding... ever! The Afterparty * (XR and Courtney are dancing a waltz while the band plays "Beauty and the Beast" on violins as everyone watches) Epilogue: The Honeymoon * (XR and Courtney get into carriage to leave for their honeymoon) * Adult XR: Ready to go, hon? * Adult Courtney: Oh! I almost forgot! * (Courtney throws her bridal bouquet from the carriage) * Rarity: *pushes the other girls aside* IT'S MINE! *catches Courtney's bridal bouquet* * Megan: Rarity! * Rarity: *chuckles nervously* * (Courtney and XR leave for their honeymoon as everyone waves goodbye) * Zak: Now, this was perfect wedding... Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Written Stories Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Megan Stone Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures Series